


Thinking Out Loud

by loveinlance (pindotpaintdoot)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Introspection, Langst, M/M, Post S7, Sad, keith thinks about things, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindotpaintdoot/pseuds/loveinlance
Summary: Keith is asked what he thinks about Lance.





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's titled after the Ed Sheeran song. Honestly, I just sat down and started writing this because Voltron's making me crazy and there's still a month and a half before the release of season 8.

Sitting uncomfortably in front of the video camera, Keith asks "Uh, what? You're asking me for my thoughts on Lance?"

Pidge adjusts their glasses and nods. "Yeah, we're all doing it." they reply.

"Why do I get Lance?" Keith grumbles, silently wondering who Lance will talk about. "Don't you remember? We drew lots this morning, Keith" they say, exasperated.

He huffed. "Yeah, yeah. I know...this is just...weird I guess."  
"Tell me about it," Pidge answers. "I still don't know what to say for Allura", they fix the camera once more and adjusts the angles.

Keith takes a mental note that Pidge got Allura. That means Lance didn't get her. Not that it means anything, of course.

"Alright, I'm pretty much finished here. I have other things to do and it'll just be weird if i'm here the whole time so i'll just leave it to you Keith!" Pidge says, walking away. "Just say hi to the camera and it'll start recording!"

"Okay, thanks Pidge" Keith calls out after them.

He sits in silence for a few minutes, not knowing where to start.

What could he possibly say to Lance? He's Lance. He's just...there. He always kind of has been. Always looking over Keith's shoulder. Always hovering, trying to get a rise out of Keith, or maybe get one up over Keith. It's really frustrating sometimes.

Though, recently... Keith ponders, Lance wasn't really like that around him anymore. They don't really... talk anymore.

He remembers the days when Lance still insulted his mullet. Made fun of his gloves.

He also remembers Lance's voice, exhausted but somehow still happy. Happy when he looked into Keith's eyes and said, "We are a good team".

Truthfully, Keith's ears were beating so hard in his head, he tried to think of anything to say but all he could do was smile, softly, and Lance smiled back.

He doesn't think he'd ever really looked at Lance's face before that, and he just noticed his eyes, blue and daring and thankfully still alive. Bruised but alive.

He remembers feeling so excited when Coran said Lance might wake up soon. They finally bonded! That was a bonding moment! He could finally try being friends with Lance, maybe they might even spar sometime.

But to his chagrin, when Lance woke up, he didn't remember anything.That really hurt. Keith thought that he was finally connecting with someone but he guessed he thought wrong.

He remembers being more snappish towards Lance after that. It didn't really help their relationship.

Keith looks at his hands and imagines them holding Lance's hand again. A flush appears on his cheek and he clears his throat, looking around, remembering that he should be talking to the camera.

And so, he takes a deep breath, stops thinking,and starts talking.

"Hi," Keith says, waving awkwardly at the camera. The camera beeps and starts recording.

"Uh...this is weird. But, uh, I guess I'll talk about Lance. I guess."

"Lance is the pilot of the Red Lion. He used to pilot blue but uh yeah, we switched. I was actually really suprised when he was able to pilot Red so easily because she sure took her time with me." Keith chuckles.

"Lance is the right hand of Voltron and I guess he is also my right hand, as a leader." The image of Lance's hand grasping his shoulder passes through Keith's mind.

"He really helped me out when Shiro disappeared. I was really lost because I lost my brother again, and suddenly, I was supposed to be the leader because Black chose me. I wasn't ready. I never really thought I would ever be ready.

Piloting Black meant that I was giving up on Shiro coming back. I was being really selfish, thinking that I was the only one hurt about Shiro's disappearance until Lance knocked some sense into me.

I realized that I wasn't the only one missing Shiro, everyone did. I wasn't the only one feeling lost. I couldn't be there for everyone alone but thankfully...I had Lance."

"He was there for everyone. He was there for me. When I thought I was just gonna fail over and over again, he pushed me and made me believe that I could do it. I led everyone in battle but Lance led everyone behind the scenes. He would talk to everyone and somehow became our own emotional leader of some sort."

"I never thanked him. None of us did." Keith frowns before continuing again.

"Then Shiro came back, and there were too many paladins. After thinking about things," Keith looks directly at the camera, "I knew I had to go".

"I could do real help with the Blade of Marmora and I wanted to find my mom. I also left for other reasons but uh yeah lets not talk about that." Keith murmurs, looking into the distance.

"While being gone for so long, it was impossible for me to not miss everyone. And yeah, I guess I missed Lance too" Keith said, flushing.

"When I got back, it was so different. Lance and Allura were..closer. So were Pidge and Hunk. I didn't really feel like I was included anymore. I found my mom and Cosmo but I feel like I was missing so much more."

"Lance and I were still a good team. We just automatically were there for each other during battle, making calls and strategizing, it was like nothing changed. But outside of battle, it was just silence. I didn't know how to talk to him anymore. He was so close to Allura now, something that he's always wanted and for some reason I just couldn't look at them. Though sometimes when I looked at him sadly, he was looking at me too. I don't know what he's thinking."

"When we were all alone and going crazy in space,it really shook me when Lance accused me of running away. It shook me because I realized it was true. I did run away. I knew that I had to go. But it was during the precipice of Something. Something between me and Lance. I knew that.

We were closer than ever but I had to leave. I think it was the first time that I left instead of being left behind."

Keith was quiet for a moment.

"Ah, well, this was supposed to be about Lance but I guess I went off topic sometimes" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Let me just finish with this I guess. Lance is a crazy ninja sharpshooter.

He was there for everyone, whenever they needed him.

I lied during the gameshow...I actually chose him during that weird gameshow because I knew if Lance had the universe's back, the way he had with mine, anything could happen. All you ever really need is Lance and.."

Keith clears his throat, "I wish he needed me as much as a need him."

"End," Keith says.

The camera stops. Keith takes a deep breath. The footage transfers to Pidge's laptop. Lance walks away from the doorway of the room Keith's in. Silently, pondering. Heart beating fast, brain going a million miles a minute, hundreds of questions in his mind, and a small smile on his face.


End file.
